


Mad Man: Book Ten

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [45]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Disney - All Media Types, Line of Duty (TV 2012), Outer Banks (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, criminal activity, fitness model oliver forslin, fitness model víctor pérez, gym challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where the Perez brothers and Co go on a pokemon journey. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Mad Man: Book Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mad Man: Book Ten  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/OB/LOD has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) OB/LOD(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where the Perez brothers and Co go on a pokemon journey.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Kate Fleming...Vicky McClure  
> Victor Perez, Ricard Perez, Oliver Forslin...Themselves  
> John Booker Routledge...Chase Stokes  
> Darryl "Brax" Braxton...Steve Peacocke  
> Heath Braxton...Dan Ewing  
> Casey Braxton...Lincoln Younes

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish.

Shamouti Island. It was two years ago in 2019. I was on my pokemon journey with Oliver and the brothers Victor and Ricard my best friends. A male Nidoran had been picked as my starter pokemon. When I evolved Nidoran from Nidorino and finally into Nidoking Oliver talked me into going to the first Gym.

We went to the first Gym only to see a sign in front saying that John B the first Gym Leader was absent. I inquired with the Gym's guard Kate about his whereabouts.

"Jari The douche got himself arrested. The Gym's closed until he gets out." Kate said.

"Kate How long is he going be in prison?" I asked. 

Kate answered six months and made it clear that she didn't want to talk to me anymore. I jumped on Victor's back getting a piggyback ride to the Pokemon Center.

We stayed in one of the room upstairs for the night and met again in the morning.

Victor had an earlier run in with Officer Jenny and was told that John B had been charged with trespassing and would be executed. I didn't believe he was actually being serious. But the look on Victor's face told me otherwise. Ricard made a joke about breaking John B out of prison for our gym battle.

My friends all started laughing but I didn't.

"You know we could do it. John B shouldn't be executed for a minor infraction anyways. We could break him out." I said.

After crazy looks from my friends I made the decision to get John B out with or without their help. The brothers and Oliver knew that I was dead set on doing this and agreed to help. 

We waited until nightfall and dressed in all black with ski masks. I knew that getting caught would mean jail time but was confident we wouldn't. Once we reached the Prison of Shamouti Victor's Jigglypuff put the Lead Guard Brax and the other two Guards Brax's younger brothers to sleep.

Less than five minutes later John B was broken out. When I arrived at the first Gym John B asked why we helped him.

"Jari I am grateful but I don't even know you guys." John B said.

"John B You were trespassing at Raley's for some reason after the store closed. Even if it wasn't for my gym challenge I thought execution was taking it over the top." I replied.

John B suspected that the Police would be tracking him soon enough and agreed to have the battle. With my Nidoking vs John B's Snover. Defeated, John B presents me with the Boulder badge and one thousand pokedollars. Oliver had a conversation with the District Attorney his mother who was the District Attorney "DA." The DA agreed to take another look at John B's case.

Officer Jenny did track John B successfully sometime in December of 2019 only to tell the Gym Leader that plea deal was reached regarding his charges. John B wouldn't have any jail time but six months probation instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
